


Ways I Say I Love You.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100+ ways to say I love you, Acceptance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Based on a Tumblr Post, Being Lost, Confessions, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Lost, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Karasuno, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mornings, Nekoma, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot, Random & Short, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Watching Someone Sleep, drabble chapters, kurodai - Freeform, not edited, what is plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Basically 100 ways to say I love you prompts, but I mashed together like 4 or 5 lists and decided to make a chaptered drabble fic about it. So, yeah. Hopefully you enjoy the randomness?





	1. “Well, What Do You Want To Do?”

Kuroo stepped off the loading platform, adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder and then allowed his eyes to scan over the crowd. He mentally made a joke about how there was no way he’d be able to find Daichi in this crowd with how short he was, even though he isn’t all that short but it was fun to tease him on it anyways. But soon enough his gaze landed on the figure standing near the station exit.

Daichi was leaning against the building looking down at his phone with an odd expression on his face. One that deeply creased his brow. Kuroo fought off the thought of what would happen if he poked that crease with an added ‘smile Sa’amura-san!’. He’d rather not piss off the person he was here to spend the weekend with.

Moving forward Kuroo allowed his mouth to ease into a lazy grin as he kept his eyes on Daichi. Sensing someone moving towards his Daichi glanced up from the screen and blinked towards Kuroo a few times, to adjust to the bright difference from screen to daylight, before recognition took over his features. The crease in his brow disappeared and a small smile pulled at his full lips. Kuroo pushed away a few more thoughts that popped up and forced himself to not stare at them.

“Hey,” a warmth flooded through his chest at the smooth, relaxed tone of Daichi’s voice.

“Hey yourself! Thanks for inviting me for the weekend, Sa’amura-san”

“You know you can call me Daichi right? Everyone else does,”

“Hmm, maybe someday,” _I don’t want to be everyone else._ Daichi raised an eyebrow at the response but didn’t push it. Instead he motioned for Kuroo to follow and they quickly fell into step with each other. Kuroo stole glances at Daichi as they walked but despite that he missed the soft glances Daichi also sent his way. 

After a few minutes of walking Daichi felt himself becoming antsy with the silence. He hates silence, hates everything about it even if it’s a comfortable form if it. So he turned his neck up and towards the other as his mouth opened to break it.

“So,” Kuroo glanced down toward him, their eyes locking.

“Hmm?”

“Is there anything you wanted to do while you’re here?” Kuroo tilted his head a bit, looking forward in thought. After a moment he locked eyes once again with Daichi.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Me? But you’re the guest,”

“So?”

“So, I should be doing what you want to do,”

 _What if I say I want to do you?_ Kuroo gulped and scolded himself for those horny teenage thoughts. They were just friends and this was just a weekend of hanging out and being friends. Nothing else. 

“Um, Kuroo?” Daichi smirked as he saw the other flinch at the sound of his voice. Wide eyes greeted him when he glanced up. Kuroo took in the slight redness over Daichi’s face as he made what was supposed to be a questioning sound. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment since he was still trying to push away the previous thought. “You, uh… You know you just said that out loud… Right?”


	2. "You Look Ethereal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone has quit on me and my laptop has been MIA since I got home -.- Finally gave in and borrowed the BFs Laptop to write something but my other works are on hold until the laptop is found T-T Can't even check Tumblr unless he's not working XD (Even when he's home he's on call and will need it at a moments notice so I try not to use it).
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter of pure self indulgent fluff. Not edited yada yada yada you guys get it ;D
> 
>  **Ethereal - extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world.**  
>  I kinda strayed from the meaning but meh, works for me anyways.

The sounds of chirping and rustling wind woke him. His eyes softly fluttered open as he released a barely audible sigh, pushing up onto his elbows and rubbed the sleep from the corners of his eyes before glancing toward the source of the sounds.

They’d left the window open last night when it had become too warm for them to sleep, unused to sleeping next to another person after a few month apart. Now a cool chill filled the air and clung to his exposed skin where the blanket had fallen away when he’d pushed his upper body up. A hand ran through the short mess of bed head he now sported but it was definitely not going to look as bad ass Kuroo’s.

Glancing down at the still slumbering man beside him Daichi grinned fondly, almost letting out a snorting chuckle at how he slept. Head buried deeply between two, yes two, pillows, which was always the cause of his never ending and infamous hairstyle. Something that Daichi had come to learn he was actually quite sensitive about even if he joked along with everyone about it. 

It was still pretty dark out, just enough light drifting through the open window for shapes and soft touches of color to be noticable. Laying his chin in one of his hands he continued to sweep his eyes over the sleeping figure beside him. Taking in the view as much as his still sleepy mind could in hopes that it would become ingrained in his memories so he could remember it later, so he could appreciate it more later.

_He looks so ethereal like this…_

He found himself getting lost in the way the sounds of birds welcoming the morning faded into the sound of softly rustling wind breezed through the room while he watched the barely visible rise and fall of Kuroo’s back as he breathed. His free hand itched to reach out and touch him but he held back remembering the first time he’d ever done that, a light hearted chuckle rippling through his chest.

It had shocked Daichi the first time he’d woken up before the other, only to see him face down between two pillows, one of them actually being Daichi’s which explained the sore neck that had woken him up, and all the blanket kicked away except for a small strip of it still wrapped tightly around his slender waist. He vaguely remembers actually reaching out to lay a hand on Kuroo’s back just to see if he was even still breathing. It was also then that he’d realized how much of a light sleeper Kuroo is, the sudden feeling of someone touching the curve of his back making him flinch right off the bed. Landing on his butt with a loud and echoing _thud_.

Daichi will never let him live that moment down. It was too hilarious. What he didn’t know was that that was a moment Kuroo never wanted Daichi to stop mentioning either, even when he played up the theatrics of being embarrassed about it.

When Kuroo had peered up over the side of the mattress, heart trying to jump out of his body and breaths coming out and in in hitches as his sleep riddled brain tried to catch up with what had just happened he’d been met with a sight that finally stopped the breath hitching. In fact he swears he’d stopped breathing altogether for a moment or two.

When his eyes had glanced over the side of that mattress he witnessed Daichi without any form of filter, no Captain filter no rival filter not even the new-friend kind of filter he’d put up when they’d started hanging out more often after the last training camp. In front of him in the soft Pink-Orange glow of morning light was just… Daichi. 

The shorter ones body was shaking, literally shaking, in laughter that he struggled, and utterly failed, to hide behind his hand. Eyes glazing over in wet tears as his free arm wrapped around his waist as if laughing was physically hurting him, and in all honesty with how hard the air was rolling out of him it probably was hurting. The sound of his laughter was surprisingly pleasant on the ears, the deepness of it relaxing and almost soothing as it echoed through the room.

After a few minutes Daichi started to regain control over it, even letting out a snort or two which he would later deny when Kuroo would come to comment on them, as he blinked away the leftover tears in his eyes. His hand fell away from his mouth but the massive grin spread across his face remained and once again Kuroo would swear that his breath left him at just the sight of it. It was all teeth and gums, even showing off the missing space where he’d lost a tooth during a game after slamming into Baldy, eyes crinkling in the corners and impossibly deep dimples...

He’d never realized before that Daichi had dimples and damn did it need to be illegal. Kuroo’s eyes swept over the rare image in front of him over and over again but no matter how much he tried, they kept zoning in on those dimples. The only thoughts Kuroo ever has when he remembers the way Daichi had looked just then, so open and relaxed and almost vulnerably exposed without a filter, is that he looked so ethereal to him.

And he never wanted to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will be up and running again soon!
> 
> Also! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas feel free to share them. This is 100% self indulgent so fire away :D


	3. "Good Luck"

His nerves were starting to get to him, the anxiety that’s been building up and bubbling over wasn’t helping the situation either. 

Kuroo shifted uneasily in his chair, mentally forcing himself not to grimace at the feeling of his dress pants sticking to his skin with sweat. He did, however, give into the urge to roll his shoulders in a sad and ineffective attempt to rid himself of the tensed muscles in his back, shoulders and neck. It was starting to become painful and all he wanted right now was to not be sitting here waiting for this interview to begin. 

He was applying for an internship at a research facility, one that dealt specifically with Neurology cases, and he’d been waiting months for a call back. With his grades through University and the fact that he has a few published papers already he had been extremely hopeful for the call back, and he’d gotten it just a few days ago. But now that he was actually here, sitting outside the office of the Chief of the Neurology department, his body was screaming for him to just run away and go home. All confidence and hope draining away and being replaced with unstoppable fear and self doubt.

Despite nearly killing himself for the past few years he hadn’t been the top in any of his classes, though Daichi always reminded him that in most of his classes he’d been second or third, and other students he knew had more popular papers published. Hell, some even had internships before they even started looking because their papers had brought in enough interest to get them offers from prestigious facilities or hospitals. Kuroo knows he’s intelligent, he knows that he’s just as good as those other students, but he still looks back and regrets a few choices that he’s made.

Like going home during Holidays instead of staying back and getting just that little bit of extra time studying, even if it meant he’d been able to see Daichi and his family. Or when he’d gone home so bone tired between classes and the part time job at the coffee cart on campus that he’d chosen to sleep instead of going over the essays and projects just one more time before their deadline the next morning, even though he still received an amazingly high grade on them and it left more time the next morning so he could video chat with Daichi before class since he was rested and unworried about the finished work.

_Okay so maybe I don’t actually regret any of that…_

He released a soft sigh and leaned his elbows on his knees, no longer caring that the other Three hopefuls in the room could see him, could probably see the pools of sweat soaking through his button up shirt. He rubbed at his burning eyes with the still calloused heels oh his hands and wished once again that he wasn’t here and feeling as if he was waiting to be executed by a beheading. 

_Okay that’s a bit dramatic but it’s honestly not that far off of a feeling…_

After a moment Kuroo shifted again in his seat, readjusted the tie that had felt suffocating when he’d put it on this morning, and decided to start the practice interview questions Daichi had helped him with since the call in his head as an attempt to distract himself. He imagined Daichi asking him the questions just like he had last night, sitting across from him, legs crossed over each other with a bag of cheesies in his lap. One hand casually held up the list the two of them had made together of possible questions that might be asked along with the help of an hours internet search for mock ones, the other hand going from gripping the bottle of beer he was sipping to shoving a few cheesies into his mouth. 

A smirk pulled at his lips when his mind started to drift away from the questions themselves and focused more on the image of his boyfriend. They’ve been together for a few years now but still live Three hours away from each other. Daichi stayed with his parents through school and decided to keep staying there after he got his teaching degree, currently working at Karasuno his old High School and is also their Volleyball teams Assistant Coach, until Kuroo got his own career up and running. Hopefully, if he miraculously lands this job, they can finally start looking at apartments together here in Tokyo.

Kuroo was brought out of his warming thoughts of the future by the familiar ding coming from his cell. He received a few glares from the others also waiting in the room but he ignored them and fished the device out of his bag hurriedly. It was a line message notification, a huge grin falling over his features when he saw it was from Daichi. He thumbed open the conversation and noticed it was actually a picture. He stole a quick glance at the still closed door, guessing he had some time still, and clicked on the photo to expand it. 

It was a snap of the whole Karasuno team, who is supposed to be in the middle of morning practice right now, sending the camera a thumbs up along with Daichi who was smiling widely.

Kuroo chuckled and exited the image to find an unread message now underneath it.

_**’Good luck! Now stop freaking out, you got this.’** _

Kuroo was still smiling a few minutes later when the door opened as the previous interviewee was bowing thanks before leaving, a huge scowl across his face once he turned around. His name was called and he walked into the room feeling calm and confident for the first time that day.


	4. "I Accept You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came out longer than intended lol. Woops. This chapter is less romantic love and more frienship/platonic type? But you can take it however you want :) Also not overly satisfied with this but I'm tired of messing with it and looking at it so *throws it and runs*

Daichi isn’t quite sure what happened to cause Kuroo to suddenly text him, asking if he could crash at his place for the weekend. But it was clear that whatever happened was bad enough to have an obvious affect on him since it was Daichi he was turning to. Not that he minded or that they weren’t friends, it was just so out of the blue and odd that it left Daichi with questions.

Soon after getting permission from his parents to have someone over he’d gone off to meet Kuroo at the train station, only to find out that he’d been sitting there for a few hours already before he’d gotten around to finally sending Daichi a message. When questioned Kuroo had brushed it off like it was no big deal and carried on a conversation as if nothing was wrong all the way back to the Sawamura residence. 

As they walked, Daichi setting a much slower pace than he normally would, he listened to Kuroo chat away without really joining in on the conversation. He kept side glancing the taller one, each look giving him more and more information, and more of a confirmation that something was amiss and it wasn’t good.

Kuroo’s hair was messy, like always, but it seemed to be more deflated than usual and it looked a bit greasy, like it hadn’t been washed in a few days. His clothes were also extremely wrinkled and the scent of deodorant and body spray was stronger than it honestly should be, adding to the theory that Kuroo hadn’t showered in a couple days and was trying to mask any body odor that might be lingering on his clothes. His face was paler than usual too, his smile not as wide or as smug, the bags under his eyes a lot more prominent than usual and much larger than Daichi has ever seen them. The Purple-Blue hues making it seem like he had Two Black eyes rather than just sleep deprived bags.

He must have been staring too long or too frequently because suddenly they weren’t walking anymore and Kuroo’s dulled, almost hazy looking, Golden-Brown eyes were staring tiredly back at him, their usual intensity nowhere to be found. Daichi’s nerves itched for him to come out and ask the questions running through him mind, but he held them back. They stood there for several minutes, just staring at each other, neither break eye contact or the silence between them.

After awhile Daichi decided to make a move first, he broke the staring contest they had going on by shifting his eyes forward as he took a step.

“You’re not gonna ask why I look like shit?” Apparently that was all it took to get Kuroo to speak again. Without looking his way Daichi shook his head.

“None of my business if you don’t want to share, now c’mon it’s getting late and I’m hungry,” they finished the distance to the Sawamura household in silence. By the time they walked in, Kuroo clearing his throat so he could say _Gomen Kudasai_ loud enough for Daichi’s mom to hear, even if it was still barely above a whisper, dinner was ready and waiting. Daichi remained mostly silent through the meal, choosing to watch Kuroo converse politely with his parents. He could tell they were concerned as well but they chose not to question it which he was grateful for.

After dinner Kuroo tried to help clean up but Daichi’s mom practically shoved him upstairs with a grin and stern words to go clean up and relax in Daichi’s room once he was done. Daichi helped his dad with clearing the table and wiped the dishes for his mom. They asked him in hushed voices if his friend was okay but he couldn’t give them an answer, because he didn’t know himself.

Daichi was laying on his bed reading through his homework to see if there were any mistakes when Kuroo slowly, awkwardly, padded into the bedroom, his arms crossed in front of him as he glanced around in barely concealed curiosity. Daichi held back a snort as he closed his notebook and tossed it on the floor by his school bag, pushing himself to sit up and take in Kuroo’s appearance from where he just stood by the door.

His hair was still a little wet but it was brushed out of his face, a fact that caused Daichi to start for a second before quickly recovering. Kuroo looked better than he did earlier, less pale now that food and a hot shower had brought back some color to his skin. The bags under his eyes looked less harsh now, but Daichi knew they were still quite a bit darker than they should be, even if someone wasn’t getting regular sleep. 

Their eyes met when Kuroo decided to stop looking around and instead look towards him, a light blush crossing their faces when they both realized they’d been staring at each other. Kuroo looked away first, his bottom lip getting taken in by his teeth again as he walked over and sat down on the guest futon on the floor. Daichi noted that he sat on the opposite end, the furthest away from where Daichi was currently sitting. He quirked a brow, not that the other was looking at him to see it, but still remained silent. In the background he heard his parents turning off the lights downstairs, a sign they were getting ready for bed. 

He pushed himself off of the bed and told Kuroo he was going to take a quick shower. Kuroo nodded as he pulled himself forward on the futon. Daichi guessed he was just going to sleep and accepted that maybe he would feel more comfortable talking to him tomorrow, once he got some sleep. 

When he was done showering and quietly walking back into his room his mom told him she’d put Kuroo’s clothes in the wash and asked if he could throw it in the dryer in the morning before morning practice. He nodded and wished her a good night sleep. When he walked into his room Kuroo seemed to be sleeping already so he flicked off the lights and carefully tiptoed to his bed. He hoped Kuroo was a deep sleeper when the sound of shuffling material echoed through the room as he slid into bed. Kuroo made no noises so he guessed he was in a pretty deep sleep. Once comfortable enough he finally closed his eyes and began slipping into sleep.

At least until he heard light shuffling coming from the floor before his name was called gently.

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” there was another long drawn out silence between them but he knew Kuroo had not fallen asleep again. If he’d even been asleep in the first place. Kuroo released what sounded like a shuddering sigh, which sounded as if he was crying but Daichi refused to believe that, before there was a lot of shuffling. He couldn’t see the other in the dark but Daichi guessed Kuroo had just sat up.

“I uh, okay. So, I’m just gonna, kinda, rant? And um, can… Can you just not, y’know, say anything till I’m done?” Daichi stayed quiet to allow him to talk, but Kuroo remained quiet as well. “Sawamura?” Daichi huffed but smiled.

“You told me to stay quiet till you were done,” 

“...Smartass,” _There he is._ Daichi grinned at the normal, almost snarky tone that was the Kuroo he’s come to know. 

“Hey Kuroo, you can trust me,” he heard a sigh before the dam broke and Kuroo finally spilled what was bothering him. Kuroo told him about how his parents found out he was gay a few months ago and have been angry about it since he confirmed it was true to them. Their arguing had gotten to the point of him taking off to a few friends places about a week ago. He was supposed to have stayed the weekend at Kenma’s or Bokuto’s but Kenma’s family had unexpected plans and Bokuto’s parents were mad about him failing an exam so he had to spend the weekend with a tutor. Kuroo didn’t want to involve anyone else on his team in case their parents found out so he’d called Daichi. 

He kept his promise and remained quiet until Kuroo finished, quietly allowing a mix of emotions to build within, until Kuroo started to apologize and state he understood if Daichi didn’t accept him, that he would leave in the morning.

“I accept you,” Daichi blurted the words out much louder than he planned to and cut off Kuroo’s words. Kuroo began stuttering his words but Daichi slid off his bed onto the futon, accidentally bumping into Kuroo in the process, until he was sitting in front of the other. Their knees brushed together as Daichi fumbled around until his hands were gripping Kuroo’s shoulders. “Kuroo, I accept you. You can’t help who you like, and besides, my parents already said you can stay the weekend so there’s no way you’re escaping them now,” Kuroo snorted at that and Daichi felt him relax a bit as he talked. 

Despite the fact that they both needed to be up early they talked for the next few hours, Daichi knowing that Kuroo needed it.


	5. "Let's Get Lost Together"

“We’re lost,”

“We are **not** lost,”

“We totally are,”

“We totally are not,”

“Mhmm,”

“I said we’re not lost!”

“So, then where the heck are we?” a silence passed between them as Kuroo refused to meet Daichi’s intense, and a bit smug if he’s being honest, gaze. Cars whipped past them in bursts of wind and dust, the sudden gusts of air pushing the corners of the map up and only adding to both of their growing list of annoyances. 

Daichi pushed his side of the map down again when it lifted violently after a semi truck shot down the road beside them. A sigh ripped from Kuroo’s throat as his head slammed down onto the hood of the car.

“I have no bloody idea where we are,”

“So we are lost?”

“Obviously, happy now?” Kuroo’s voice was clipped with a mix of anger, desperation and growing exhaustion. They planned this trip out down to the last, exact, detail and _still_ he somehow got them lost. He just wanted a relaxing few weeks with Daichi, that’s all, and it was apparently too much to ask of the universe. Groaning he lifted and bumped his head back down on the blistering hot surface of the car again.

Daichi sighed, lifting a hand to pat him on the head. They were both tired, having driven almost non stop for the past three days and their stomachs had been growling for the past couple hours, winding on a long stretch of asphalt that never seemed to end, trees clustered here and there on either side, and no restaurant or stop in sight. It was a good thing he’d planned ahead and brought the extra gas can in case they broke down, or got lost, so they had extra fuel if needed. His eyes scanned over Kuroo, who was still slowly bashing his forehead into the hood of his car, as his mind drifted to the snarky question he’d been given.

_’,happy now?’_

_Am I happy?_

They live together, have jobs they actually enjoy, although Kuroo seems to enjoy his much more than Daichi does his; in a year Daichi will be graduating from college which will, hopefully, gain him a promotion and more hours. Kuroo still has a few years left before he moves onto an internship somewhere. It’ll be a long, stressful road for them because of how many hours Kuroo will need to dedicate to achieving his own goals…

_Is it worth it?_

His thoughts drifted to the future, of what they could have together. And then it drifted into a life without the dorky oaf next to him every morning when he wakes up, their head burrowed between more pillows then he really needs. Without walking into their apartment after work or a long day of classes to leftover food already prepared in the fridge for him so he wouldn’t have to cook even though Kuroo has a more difficult workload than him and Daichi’s told him a million times to focus more on that than feeding him before he leaves. Without being woken up when Kuroo slinks into bed at a godawful hour after finally finishing a project or essay that he never leaves to the last minute because he just can’t even if he tries to put it off, or waking up to a practically screaming Kuroo because he’s too stressed out to focus. 

Daichi would always stay silent then, just sit beside him or make him food and some coffee as a silent demand to take a break. Sometimes he’d rub circled into Kuroo’s tense shoulders or glide his fingers through kuroo’s hair, slowly detangling the gentle waves in the back, uncaring how greasy it was if Kuroo forgot to wash it because he’d been to focused on whatever he was working on. Daichi’s unsure if his presence ever helps but it at least seems to relax Kuroo a bit while he’s there.

_Am I happy?.. Is this worth it?.._

His flicked his eyes over the now groaning and cursing man standing beside him, by the side of an unknown, too long stretch of road as cars whisked by in strong gusts of wind.

 _Yeah, I’m happy._

Releasing the corner side of the map, letting it whip up and slap against Kuroo’s arm gaining his attention, Daichi slid his hand up Kuroo’s back, over his shoulder and then stopped when it cupped his neck.

“Hey,” Kuroo’s eyes met his, a stormy haze of brown with subtle flecks of gold-green.

“What? Gonna lecture me on getting lost? You’re not my captain Sa’amura,” Daichi rolled his eyes but grinned.

“First off, you _like_ calling me captain. Don’t deny it,” Kuroo’s mouth slipped shut and a deep blush rose up his neck. “Second, I _am_ happy,”

“You’re happy to be lost? That’s fucked up Daichi,”

“Shut up, not what I meant you dork,” He heard Kuroo mutter about how he was cooler than a dork but chose not to argue that point, this time. Instead he slid around the side of the car and yanked open the door to slide inside, slamming it shut behind him. Kuroo joined not long after, tossing the map onto the dash, glaring at it like it had gravely offended him and he was contemplating murder.

“So, what now _Captain,_ ” Kuroo was being sarcastic, his words dripping thickly like honey as he said them, but Daichi barked out a laugh anyways.

“How about we get lost together?”

“Haven’t we already achieved that?” Daichi hummed as a response, his head tilting towards Kuroo as he clicked his seatbelt on.

“Who said I was talking about the road trip?” Daichi had said the words so softly it took Kuroo several minutes to process them all, and then it took him staring at the other for much longer to realize the meaning. A whoosh of air left his lungs when he did.

“Did you just..? What!?”

“You heard me,” Daichi settled into the seat more, pulling the map off the dash and refolding it; a warm blush creeping over his face while Kuroo continued to stare at him. Kuroo soon realized that Daichi wasn’t going to look at him again for awhile, silently stewing in his embarrassment for basically telling Kuroo he was in love with him for the first time. So he turned away with a massive grin spread across his face, a smile so wide it was actually hurting.

“Alright… Let’s get lost together,” he slid his seatbelt on and turned the key in the ignition, the car roaring to life and filling the warm, content silence that now stretched between them. They were about ten minutes down the unknown road once again when they hands met on top of the center console, their fingers sliding together slowly before curling over each others hands.


	6. "I Noticed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears  
> Author tossed update  
> Author runs away and disappears into void

**Daichi**

_I noticed._

I noticed how when you get so into a game your lips quirk up in the corner whether you’re playing or watching it on a screen. I find myself watching you more than the game sometimes.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you would do anything for those you love. You’d give up anything and everything if you knew it would help someone you care for.

_I noticed._

I noticed how when you sleep after a long, draining day you snore. Not loudly but enough to be noticed. It should be annoying but it’s actually adorable.

_I noticed._

I noticed the wave after wave after wave of conflicting emotions that cross your face whenever someone mentions your mom.

_I noticed._

I noticed how when you’re studying you bite the ends of your pens just enough to leave small divots of bite marks behind. I know it’s why people, mostly Kenma, refuse to lend you pens.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you mumble to yourself when trying to work through something. Whether it be a project, essay, or riddle Yaku sent you with the underlying challenge that he believes you won’t figure it out as fast as he did.

_I noticed._

I noticed the way your face becomes so reactive and open when reading. It scrunches, relaxes, grins, flushes with secondhand embarrassment and burns fiery red with anger. 

_I noticed._

I noticed how you try to keep your own emotions to yourself. You hold them in until you’re alone so no one can see how certain things get to you. You’re not alone, I’ll never let you be alone again.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you get irrationally excited over simple things. Like when someone makes your coffee the exact way you like it. Or when you get a higher mark on an exam than expected. Even seeing a cat on the way home leaves you grinning and giddy for hours. 

_I noticed._

I notice the way you look at me. Filled with pure, open, unfiltered love. Please don’t ever stop looking at me like that.

 

**Kuroo**

_I noticed._

I noticed the overwhelming desire and passion hiding behind the serious face you wear.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you try to carry everyone elses weight and worries on your own shoulders so it won’t be so heavy on them and they don’t even notice you doing it for them. You never mind them not noticing as long as it helps them.

_I noticed._

I noticed how even the mention of Basketball brings out a throbbing vein in your forehead. Someday I’ll gain enough courage to ask about it.

_I noticed._

I noticed the way you slowly sway your hips and gently move your lips along with the lyrics of a song you like. And how embarrassed you get when I grab your hands to pull you into a dance as I sing loud and off key if I know the song too.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you make little ‘om nom’ noises when you chew your ramen. Face blissed out and cheeks full of food as a drop of the broth slips down your chin.

_I noticed._

I noticed how much you love and try to do everything you can to help support your family. They mean so much to you and you do everything within your limits to show them that.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you leave schoolwork to the last minute and rush to finish it, yet somehow still pass with good grades. Which is just unfair to those who have to study for days to keep their grades consistent. Seriously though, teach me your secrets...

_I noticed._

I noticed how you’re sensitive about your weight. You’re absolutely perfect the way you are to me so stop worrying.

_I noticed._

I noticed how you enjoy messing with your friends in subtle, get genius, ways. Making deadpanned jokes so they think you’re serious though the glint in your eye gives you away and how you’ve managed to convince them all you actually wear socks with sandals regularly through the summer. 

_I noticed._

I notice the way you look at me. Filled with pure, open, unfiltered love. Please don’t ever stop looking at me like that.

_We noticed_

We noticed, and continue to notice, just how much we love and need each other. We notice all the ways we seem to complete one another and neither of us want to stop noticing.


End file.
